


Spiderman and Sneaky Bitch

by RinRin24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Snake-keeper Yuta, Spider-keeper Johnny, Yuta is afraid of spiders, pining?, zoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta and Johnny work in the Venom house of the NCT Zoo, and even though they would have no problem with each other, it’s just that they aren’t okay with each other’s interest. Taeyong thinks they should just kiss and make up.Or the fic where Rapunzel is a 12 feet long Albino Burmese Python and Flower is a tarantula of the size of a smaller dinner plate.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Spiderman and Sneaky Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning my computer and I found this. I originally wanted to rewrite this, but I'm lazy so I'll just post it. 
> 
> Backstory: I'm obsessed with snakes. I love them. Reptiles are my life. But I'm deathly afraid of spiders, so Yuta is me in this fic. I wrote this while I was working at the Zoo in the summer.

“Daddy, I wanna hold the snake!” The little girl screamed and pointed at Rapunzel in Yuta’s neck. Yuta smiled to himself as he let a little boy stroke the Burmese python’s body gently, not daring to touch harder. As the man and the little girl stepped forward to him, he looked up at them. 

“Come on, ask the gentleman nicely,” the man said, nudging the girl’s shoulder gently. She looked up onto him, before she raised her gaze to meet Yuta’s. 

“Can I hold the snake?” she asked in a softer tone, her eyes glistening nervously. Yuta crouched down to be on her level. He felt the snake move a little, wrapping her tail onto his arm softly before turning her head to look around. 

“You know, she may be just a little heavy for you to hold, but I can put her head in your hand if she also wants it,” she said, and the girl quickly nodded. He gave her a big smile. “Hold out your hands.” He could see the girl’s father watching every move of his nervously as he repositioned the sneak on his shoulders so her head was in his hand and she could put it in the girl’s hand. He held the rest of her firmly. 

“Wow,” the little girl whispered in awe, her big eyes fixated on the creature. She giggled when the sneak’s tongue lightly fawned over her skin. 

“What’s her name?” The man asked and crouched down next to his daughter and carefully petted the sneak.

“Her name is Rapunzel,” Yuta answered, looking up for a seconds. He saw Taeyong entering the room and slowly walking beside the wall so he wouldn’t get in the visitors’ way. 

“Like the princess?” the girl smiled brightly, looking up at Yuta for a second before she turned her gaze onto Rapunzel again. She stroked her head softly. Yuta chuckled. 

“Yeah, just like the princess.” Rapunzel moved again, so Yuta adjusted his hold on her again. Taeyong stepped to them, leaning down so he was closer to the girl and smiled kindly to them. 

“I’m very sorry to interrupt, but we need to clear out to room so the next lesson can be prepared,” he said in a soft tone, which caused all three of them to look at him. Yuta was already used to seeing Taeyong every day, so he wasn’t affected by his beautiful smile, but he could tell the little girl was immediately charmed. 

“Is Jaehyun here already?” he asked, breaking the moment. Taeyong looked at him and straightened his back. The dad softly told his daughter to let go of the sneak but the girl insisted. 

“Yeah. And it wouldn’t be nice if Rapunzel decided to snack on Ratatouille or Giselle.” Hearing this, Yuta reached back for Rapunzel’s carrier, pulling the huge box in front of himself. 

“Rata..tull?” the girl tried to say it too as she let Yuta pull Rapunzel away from her. Taeyong nodded as he hugged his stack of papers to his chest. 

“Yes, Ratatouille. He’s a rat and Giselle is a guinea pig. They are one of stars of our rodent show, that will be held here soon,” he said calmly. The girl let her father take her hand, not paying any mind to him. 

“Maybe we’ll come and see it some other time,” the man spoke up, so the girl turned to him. “But we need to go home now or Mom will worry.” The girl pouted but let her father pull her away. 

“Bye” she said softly before running with her father. Yuta and Taeyong smiled at her and waved.

“Goodbye,” they said in synch and watched them walk away. Then Yuta grabbed Rapunzel’s box, lifted it up and walked out of small little house in front of Taeyong who hoisted up the other box. It wasn’t even really house, just a small little place with a bunch of chairs and a big desk in the front. It wasn’t much or big and it was perfect for holding educational shows inside every once in a while. Jaehyun was already waiting outside a few boxes and some cages that held Ratatouille and Giselle. Ratatouille ran around while Giselle watched them, completely unbothered. 

“The place is all yours,” Yuta told Jaehyun, who just nodded before bending down and picking up Ratatouille. 

“Hopefully you haven’t left any snakes in there…” he muttered jokingly as he stepped inside. 

Yuta let out a laugh.  
“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure we can catch Ratatouille 2.0 somewhere in the Bat house,” he said, causing Taeyong to laugh too. It was a Zoo after all, there were rats and mouses outside of the cages too. Taeyong caught up to his best friend, leaving Jaehyun to pack out. 

“By the way, Ten says that he hasn’t had the time to feed the snakes, because Kimchi decided to projectile poop all over the cage and he needed to clean that up,” Taeyong said. He was in charge of the Venom House. He himself didn’t work with animals every single day, he managed other issues about it, but when someone was sick or something happened, he was the one who took over their work. 

The Venom House was a smaller building between the ones for insects and reptiles. Yuta and the others in the Venom House also worked in the Insect and Reptile houses, but not everyone who worked in those houses were allowed to work in the Venom House. Yuta would rather make a closer friendship with Cardi B, their black mamba, than to let Donghyuck or Jaemin handle them, no matter how skilled they were.  
“I’ll feed them before I leave. “

“Thanks. I’ll have to leave an hour earlier, because I have a meeting with the higher ups, but Johnny will stay in my place, so the locking up shouldn’t be much problem,” he said and tried to keep his voice as calm and cheerful as he could, hoping Yuta wasn’t paying any mind to what he was actually saying.

But he wasn’t so lucky.  
Yuta stopped in his tracks and while the small smile stayed on his lips, it didn’t reach his eyes anymore. He shook his head slightly as if he didn’t hear him well.  
“What did you just say?” he asked softly, leaning a little forward, pulling Rapunzel’s box a little closer to himself. Taeyong forcibly smiled back at him. Here comes the storm, he thought. 

“I said, Johnny will stay to lock up, so it shouldn’t be much of a problem,” he said. Yuta didn’t reply just stood in front of him for a moment, before he just walked past him, not even looking at him anymore. Taeyong just blinked after him, surprised. 

“I think the snakes can last one more night. We just stimulate how they would feed in the wild. In the wild, the prey doesn’t go to them every time they want them…” Nakamoto murmured to himself, pushing his back against the backdoor of the Reptile House. The red door was heavy against his back, but he was now used to it, having spent his last years doing this and lifting all kind of reptiles. 

“Yuta…” Taeyong called after him in a disappointed tone, following him shortly into the building. He put down the box onto the desk right next to the door and followed Yuta to the back from where they could get to the cages faster. 

“No, Taeyong. Seriously? I can lock up for you, but Johnny? Of all people?” he asked with a childish frown. He put Rapunzel down and stomped his feet. Visitors murmured around them, but no one seemed to be interested in their talk. 

“I know you can, but the spiders also need feeding and as far as I know, you aren’t exactly good with that job,” he said, earning himself a glare from his best friend. Yuta took his keys out to open Rapunzel’s terrarium. “Also, it’s not like Johnny is so bad. I’ve known you both since we were only learning to care for animals and if I remember correctly you had the biggest crush on him when we started out,” he answered. Yuta gave him the stink eye. That was something they didn’t talk about. He thought that the Bro Code would have a paragraph for using something like this for bribing purposes. Even though, he would’ve said the same thing in Taeyong’s place. They glared each other for a second before Yuta turned away to put Rapunzel into her place. 

“So, will you be professional and put the babies in front of your personal issues?” Taeyong asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Yuta locked Rapunzel inside and leaned down for the box before he turned away. 

“Fuck you,” he muttered just barely loud enough for Taeyong to hear. But he did hear it and smiled. He knew he won and Yuta will do his job. 

“Thank you!” he shouted after him, but he didn’t follow him just turned around and left. Yuta glared after him, before he turned back to Rapunzel’s terrarium. He put his hand to the glass, and the snake looked up onto him with her intelligent eyes. Her tongue flickered. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Yuta said, as if the python could answer him and tell him the answer to every single problem of life. Somebody knocked into Yuta, so he looked away from the sneak for a moment. The little boy sat on the floor and shook his head a little before he lifted his gaze onto Yuta. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” a woman shouted from behind the little boy before she kneeled next to him. The boy bowed his head. 

“I’m sorry.”

Yuta smiled down at him.  
“It’s okay, but please, don’t run around. Someone can get hurt,” he said, and waited for them t leave, before he looked back at python. Rapunzel’s tongue flickered, and she lifted her head up a little higher. Yuta pouted. „Don’t give me that face. You know I can’t say no to that little pupper face of yours. Come one, don’t look at me like that,” he knew the visitors were looking at him, but he couldn’t care less. He was having a moment with Rapunzel, and he was already used to this. Then Rapunzel turned away and Yuta let his hand fall. He had work to do. 

He used the backdoor to avoid the commotion at the exit. The summer heat hit him like a hammer once he opened the door so he hurried his steps to the back end of the Venom house. They still had an hour before they would close down the houses, and two more hours before the whole Zoo was closing for the night. But Yuta needed to use this time to prepare the food for the ones who didn’t feed on live animals, and he also needed to scent the fuzzies for the babies who still had hard time eating. Yuta sighed as he opened the door. He loved feeding the snakes, but right now he would much rather do anything else. He pulled the door open and stepped inside. The heavy metal slammed shut behind him, even if Yuta wanted to jump back out immediately. 

Johnny wasn’t scary. He was actually really handsome, and Yuta was painfully aware of that. What was terrifying was what he held in his hand. He was holding a huge brown plate that could’ve fit a whole pig on it. But the tarantula on it filled it out nicely, slowly pacing around the plate. Yuta felt his stomach go up his throat as he watched eight long, hairy legs walk around the plate as the other guy looked up at him.  
“Ah, you’re closing tonight?” Johnny’s voice was nonchalant, maybe even a cheerful, as if he wasn’t holding the eight legged monster of death. Yuta turned his gaze away and tried to swallow his nausea. He was going to kill Taeyong. 

“Would you mind putting away that nightmare?” he asked, and pressed himself up against the metal door. His voice was shaking and so was his body, but he couldn’t care less. Johnny frowned.

“You’re so rude, she isn’t a nightmare. She’s all beauty and grace, aren’t you, princess?” he looked down at the tarantula on the plate and much to Yuta’s horror, he caressed one of the legs. At this point, Yuta was sure he was going to lose his lunch. 

‘Well, yeah, for Satan, maybe. All I can see is what hell should be filled with.”

“Just because she isn’t a slimy freak of nature like your noodles doesn’t mean she is not pretty,” Johnny marked back and moved his plate as the tarantula moved around. 

“They aren’t slimy! And they’re not any more freaks than your hellhound is!” Yuta crossed his arms in front of his chest. Johnny pushed his tongue out at him. 

“Whatever, tell yourself what you want. The rest of the world knows the truth,” Before Yuta could answer, Johnny turned back towards the spider. “Come on, Flower, let’s leave the salty asshole. I know you are beautiful, and that’s what matters.” He sent Yuta one last grimace before he left to go out. 

Yuta shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself. For the next twenty minutes, he will be confined in their backroom. Johnny and Lucas always held a short, 20 minutes at max, presentation on spiders in front of the spider cages, so they could easily put them back in if they got agitated. People usually liked it, and the braver kids and parents even got to touch a tarantula. This was a kind of self-harm Yuta would never understand. Even the hair on those spiders could irritate the skin, who would want to touch that? 

He took out the snake’s food from the fridge and started preparing it. They had some toad just to scent the snake’s food for the babies and the new ones. It actually helped in getting them to eat, so they wouldn’t have to force-feed them. He could still hear the people outside, but after a whole day outside with the visitors, even this much of silence was welcomed. He picked up another small mouse and rubbed it onto the back of the toad before he reached the other one with the tweezers. 

Then something shuttered outside. For a second, everything truly went quite. No murmurs. No footsteps. Then screams. Yuta quickly threw the lid onto the toads before he ran into the venom house. People were running around, screaming, holding their children close. The boy who ran into Yuta earlier was quite. Johnny was standing by the wall, frantically looking around. Hs eyes met Yuta’s for a second, before he pointed at the door. 

“Close the entrance! NOW!” Yuta didn’t even think about refusing or playing a jackass. The honest panic in the other’s eyes told him everything. He closed the door as fast as he could and locked it. 

“Please, calmly make your way to the exit! No need to panic, we’ll handle the situation immediately. There’s absolutely no need to panic, Johnny and I are more than qualified to handle this, so please, calm down,” he said loudly, as he tried to lead people to the exit. A woman was in tears, clutching her daughter’s shoulder with iron grip. She was looking around with sheer terror written on her face. The little girl seemed calm, not understanding the situation. Yuta could see the plate shattered on the floor, and he also noticed that Flower, the tarantula wasn’t on it. Neither was it on Johnny’s hand. 

Johnny was already at the exit, constantly watching the doorframe and the ground for any sign of the spider, while they also paid attention to the visitor’s clothes and backpacks. He was getting more and more worried with every passing person. He schooled his face into a calm expression, he was standing straight and relaxed. The only thing that gave him away to Yuta was the slight shake of his hand as he showed people the way. Johnny’s hands were like steel. They never trembled, that’s why he was so good with spiders. He never scared them with any movement, he was always sure of even his smallest itches. 

They instantly closed the door once the woman and her daughter were outside.  
“What fucking happened?” Yuta asked and turned around. He couldn’t see anything. Since their floor mimicked the natural habitat of the animals, it was dark and looked like rocks. It was dark and the only thing he could see was the broken plate in front of the tarantula terrariums. They had fake plants all over the place, which made it even harder to see a spider. It was truly terrifying. 

“A little boy ran into me and knocked the plate of my hand. Flower ran once the plate shuttered,” Johnny dropped to his knees and started looking at the small crevices and corners. Flower wasn’t a climber, she was more likely to stay on the ground and hide in corners. 

“Shit. I told him not to ran around,” Yuta muttered and even if every single inch of his resisted, he also got on his hands and knees, and started to look around. He knew every animal in the room was watching them; they may be behind glasses, but they also could feel the atmosphere in the room and the earlier commotion caught all their attention. Yuta felt like crying as he moved one of the potted plants to look behind it. The possibility of a tarantula running at him from behind something was giving him shivers.

“She’s such a calm girl, she just got scared. Nobody likes to fall,” Johnny said and h looked behind a small bench. 

“That doesn’t mean she should be out. Bitch, I’m not paid enough for this shit…” Yuta didn’t even mind how much his voice trembled as he pushed another plant to the side. His phone started ringing in his pocket, but he quickly silenced it. Finding the tarantula came first, Taeyong could wait. 

“Her venom isn’t life-threatening, so even if she tried to bite you, you’ll be fine. You don’t need to be afraid.” Yuta lifted his head to look at Johnny. The other was looking at him with a small, encouraging smile, and even if he was beautiful, Yuta couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I would rather avoid being bitten in the first place,” he said. Johnny was still smiling as he lifted up one of his eyebrows. 

“Didn’t one of your vipers strike you last year?” he asked. Yuta shrugged. 

“But that was my fault. I handled him the wrong way. And we had the anti-venom on hand, so…”

“See, this is the same. It’s not her fault, this shebang scared her. And we have the anti-venom, so even if she does bit…,” he stopped talking. His eyes were glued to a spot beside Yuta. This wasn’t a good sign. 

“Why did you stop talking?” Yuta asked, looking at the other’s serious face. He could feel his blood run cold. Johnny looked at him for a second before he immediately glanced back at the spot. 

“Don’t move,” was all he said, before he slowly stood up. 

“Why?” Yuta didn’t even try to hide the panic in his voice. 

“Just don’t fucking move.” Johnny stepped to Flower’s terrarium and pushed the window to the side. He took out the log from inside. 

“Wh-“

He felt it. Yuta has been kicked in the head, in the nuts and in the stomach in his life by a soccer ball, but he never has been left so breathless than in the moment he felt hairy legs stat climbing on his leg. He felt tears gather in his eyes, but at the same time, he stopped trembling. He was still like a statue. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks, but he didn’t dare to life his hand to wipe them away.  
“It’s okay,” Johnny murmured softly as he squatted next to Yuta. With his free hand he caressed Yuta’s shoulder. “She won’t hurt you. I’m here and I got you,” he said and out the log onto Yuta’s leg. Yuta held back the sob that threatened to break free as the legs moved on his skin. 

“She’s already getting onto the log. You’re almost done,” Johnny squeezed his shoulder softly and leaned his head against Yuta’s. Yuta tried to even his breathing and focus on Johnny’s presence beside him, instead of those hairy legs on his skin. It was eight. Then seven. Six. Four. Two. And it was gone. 

Johnny slowly moved away and took the log with him. Yuta’s vision was still blurry, but he saw the giant black blob on the log as Johnny put it back in the enclosure. The he slid the window shut and locked it. Neither of them dared to breath for a moment.  
The as fast as he could, Johnny ran back to Yuta and hugged him to his chest, while Yuta finally let out the sob, he held back so desperately. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Johnny sighed against Yuta’s hair as they both fell onto the ground. Their hearts were pounding against each other’s chest as they tried to calm down. 

“You better buy me a dinner after this,” Yuta said, laying his head on Johnny’s chest. Just second ago he was sure he was going to die. A date was the least Johnny could do for him. 

Johnny laughed. Soft rumbling ran through his chest from that, and Yuta could feel it against his body. It was nice. Johnny was tall and warm, and just overall nice to hold. Johnny ran his fingers through Yuta’s hair.  
“Whatever you say. I’ll even take you to the movies.”  
They didn’t move, not even when they hear Taeyong burst through the backdoor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment after yourself! :)


End file.
